La tragedia
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Averigua lo que paso antes de Consecuencias aqui en este dramatico episodio.


lA tragedia

Despues de ser testigos de las atrocidades cometidas por los lobos, Bolt y Rhino decidieron seguir adelante, para asi dar con ellos.

aUNQUE Bolt ya le habia advertido a Rhino que tenia un mal presentimiento de esto, el hamster seguia con su idolo, gracias a un enfermizo sentido de admiracion que el sentia hacia el perro.

Bolt no aprobaba el hecho de que lo siguiera en una situacion asi de peligrosa, pero tampoco podia dejarlo solo, si no caeria en las fauces de los salvajes canes y seria presa facil para ellos.

Rhino.- Bolt que sucede campeon?  
Bolt.- Rhino esto no esta bien! Creo que deberias de buscar refugio, anda vamos yo te acompaño. Esto no es como en la tele o el cine, esto es la vida real. Podrias resultar gravemente herido.  
Rhino.- Pamplinas Bolt! Contigo a mi lado nada malo pasara! Tu eres lo mas grandioso que me ha pasado en mi vida!  
Bolt.- P-pero!  
Rhino.- Quien derroto a Caifas y Cratos, las comadrejas!  
Bolt.- Ehm...yo!  
Rhino.- Quien hizo pedazos los planes de invasion de las ratas hace un par de meses!  
Bolt.- Yo.  
Rhino.- Quien rescato a Mittens de morir en las fauces de la zorra Calista!  
Bolt.- Yo!  
Rhino.- Ves! Contigo a mi lado nada tengo que temer, esos malditos lobos no tienen oportunidad alguna ante el poderoso Bolt!  
Bolt.- RHINO!  
Rhino.- Que BOLT!  
Bolt.- Rhino estos son lobos, asesinos de asesinos, ya viste lo abominable que pueden llegar a ser, o caso ya olvidaste los cuerpos de animales que vimos hace unos instantes!  
Rhino.- No me hables asi Bolt! Me das la impresion de que te da miedo!

Bolt vacilo un poco en contestarle, pero finalmente le respondio.

Bolt.- T e repito que no les tengo miedo! Tengo miedo de que puedas resultar herido. Estos son enemigos a los que nunca antes me habia enfrentado.  
Rhino.- No Bolt! Voy a ignorar eso ultimo que dijiste! Simple y sencillamente no! Yo soy Rhino tu fiel compañero de batalla y no te abandonare!  
Bolt.- Pero Rhino yo!  
Rhino.- Calla Bolt! Siempre sere fiel a la causa, hasta la muerte!

Al ver que no habia poder en el mundo que hiciera al hamster desistir de alejarlo del peligro, el perro no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlo ir con el. Algo de lo cual se arrepenteria a futuro. Le consolaba el hecho de que tenia la bola de plastico para protegerse, asi que no estaba del todo indefenso como pensaba.

Siguieron buscando en el bosque, pero no habia indicio alguno de los lobos. Pasaba el tiempo y nada. Realmente el paisaje era desolador: mapaches muertos,  
pajaros con las alas destrozadas, algunos sin cabeza, nidos saqueados, pilas de cuerpos de ratones salvajemente magullados, etc.

Despues de un rato llegan a un arroyo, donde se disponen a beber algo de agua.

Rhino.- Uff que sed tengo!  
Bolt.- Si hace mucha calor!  
Rhino.- Voy a beber agua Bolt!  
Bolt.- Okay, inspeccionare el perimetro.

El hamster se adentra un poco al agua en su burbuja, a un lugar donde la corriente no estuviera tan fuerte para jalarlo.  
Cuando iba a beber agua choca con su burbuja.

Rhino.- Rayos! Olvide que traigo esta cosa, sera mejor que me la quite!

Entonces el hamster sintio un golpecito, volteo pero no vio nada, otra vez sintio lo mismo detras de su bola.

Rhino.- Bolt eres tu?! Que es eso de alla?!

El hamster se acerca temeroso a algo que parece una bola de pelos que estaba flotando en el arroyito. Al verlo con mayor detalle hace el descubrimiento.

Rhino.- Dios mio!

Esa piltrafa de pelo era un raton muerto. Al verlo, retrocede de el y comienza a sentir mas y mas golpecitos. Cuando voltea a ver que onda se lleva un gran susto, Eran montones de ratones muertos cuyos cuerpos habian sido arrojados al arroyo y habian sido arrastrados por la corriente del mismo.

Rhino.- B-B-BOLT!.- grito horrorizado.  
Bolt.- Rhino que sucede?! Oh por dios!

Al ver esto, a Bolt le invade algo de miedo, ya que aun a pesar de ser muy valiente, ignoraba con que clase de enemigo relamente batallaria. Pero por otra parte no podia dar marcha atras, ya que si no la vida de su familia podria peligrar si se acobarda. Y asi tragandose el miedo que sentia dijo:

Bolt.- Sigamos adelane Rhino, debemos detener esta masacre sin sentido.  
Rhino.- Si Bolt! Yo te sigo.

Y ambos animales siguieron con la busqueda.

Finalmente llega mediodia y ambos animales llegan a la pradera de los conejos. Lugar donde estos animalitos suelen juntarse en familia y a convivir entre ellos. Pero entonces Bolt olfatea algo, el aire tenia un hedor terrible.

Rhino.- Bolt que sucede?n Por que te detienes?  
Bolt.- Rhino, olfateo algo!  
Rhino.- Que es!  
Bolt.- Sangre!  
Rhino.- Eh? No!.- y se adentra a la pradera.  
Bolt.- Rhino no espera!

Finalmente Rhino se adentra al centro de la pradera.

Rhino.- Dios santo!

Otra masacre se habia suscitado: decenas de cuerpos mutilados pero esta vez puros conejos, algunos estaban desollados, otros estaban aun mucho peor. Al ver esto a Rhino le entro el terror y como loco se puso a buscar a sus amigos Ron y Trixie, los hermanos conejos.

Rhino.- Ron, Trixie! Amigos mios donde estan?! Por favor respondanme!

Entonces Bolt hizo un macabro descubrimiento detras de unos arbustos.

Rhino.- Bolt has encontrado algo!  
Bolt.- No Rhino!  
Rhino.- Que hay detras de esos arbustos?  
Bolt.- No Rhino, sera mejor que no veas!  
Rhino.- Que dices?! Dejame ver por favor!  
Bolt.- No Rhino espera!

Y entonces Rhino lo ve: los 2 pequeños conejitos habian sido brutalmente mutilados, parece que los habian cogido por sorpresa. Trixie la conejita no tenia una pata y su cola esponjosa habia sido extirpada,  
Ron el conejo estab peor, lo habian decapitado. El pobre roedor no podia creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

Rhino.- No dios mio! No puede ser verdad! Dios mio no por favor no!.- grito angustiado, mientras buscaba algun leve signo de vida en el cuerpo de la coneja.

Bolt.- Rhino yo lo siento mucho!

Pero nada podia consolarlo, habia entrado en un estado de schock profundo. Ante la impotencia de no haber podido evitarlo, el hamster empezo a llorar y a gritar de dolor.

Y entonces el cielo, apoyando su tristeza comenzo a nublarse y a los pocos minutos comenzo a llover suavemente.

Pero entonces Bolt percibe que no estan solos, pero debido a la lluvia y al olor de sangre y muerte del campo no podia asegurarse de ello, entonces le pido a Rhino que se calle.

Bolt.- Rhino calla! Guarda silencio por favor!

Pero el hamster hacia oidos sordos, no estaba en animos de escuchar al perro. Bolt le insistio que se callara, pero el hamster estaba bien traumado.

Bolt.- Por el amor de Dios Rhino guarda AUH!.- Antes de poder terminar Bolt habia recibido un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho. Esto lo haria levantarse unos 30 cm del suelo lanzandolo casi unos 2 metros. Algo grande lo habia embestido.

Cae al suelo y esto hace temblar el suelo(para Rhino) y hace que Rhino despierte del trance, quien regresa en si y regresa a la seguridad de su bola.

Rhino.- Oh dios mio Bolt! Espera voy en tu ayuda!.- y se dirigia a asistirlo pero...

BAM! Una enorme pata grisacea se interpone entre Rhino y Bolt. Rhino lentamente va subiendo su mirada y observa con asombro como una enorme mole grisacea le cierra el paso. Era Kromm, amigo de Kudai y Kainan y el mas fornido y mamado del trio, uno de los responsables de las crueles matanzas.

Rhino.- Dios mio!.-trago saliva.

El feroz lobo grisaceo baja su mirada hacia el insignificante hamster y le dice:

Kromm.- Buuu!  
Rhino.- Ah!.-asustado.  
Kromm.- No te preocupes sabandija! Tu no nos interesas en lo absoluto, buscamos una presa mucho mayor.

Rhino estaba muerto de miedo.

Kromm.- Ja,ja,ja!  
X.- Deja de perder el tiempo y hazte cargo de el Kromm!  
Rhino.- Que! Otro mas?!

Y de pronto aparece el joven Kainan, hermano menor de Kudai.

Kainan.- Dejate de juegos Kromm! Kudai esta que se muere de ganas de verlo!  
Bolt.- Cof-cof! Malditos! Asi que ustedes son los responsables de esta carniceria. Juro que los hare pagar por esto!.- Les dijo mientras se ponia lentamente de pie.  
Kromm.- Ja! De veras te crees capaz?!.- Lo dijo burlandose el enorme lobo gris, quien superaba considerablemente en tama o y peso a Bolt.

Bolt adquirio una pose de ataque, gru endole ferozmente.

Rhino.- Que estas esperando Bolt! Demuestrales todo tu poder!  
Kromm.- Si Bolt! Hazle caso a esa ladilla tuya, ense anos todo tu poder!

Y Bolt se le lanza al ataque, Kromm esperaba al perro. Entonces Bolt le solto algunas mordidas pero el lobo se las esquivo facilmente.

Kromm. Eres demasiado lento! Te enseñare como se pelea!

Y el lobo le esquiva una de las mordidas de Bolt y se agacha y le arrima un bergazo con la cabeza en el pecho de Bolt levantandolo nuevamente del suelo y haciendo que caiga de espaldas violentamente.

Rhino.- Bolt! Espera ire a ayudarte mi amigo!  
Kainan.- A donde crees que vas?! Dejalos pelear microbio estupido, esta es una autentica batalla uno contra uno.

Bolt se estaba recuperando del buen bergazo que Kromm le habia dado. Comenzaba a escurrirle sangre de un lado de su hocico.

"Maldicion es muy fuerte".- penso mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Kromm.- Vamos, atacame otra vez!

Bolt se reincorpora de nuevo y se lanza de nuevo al ataque. Kromm se acercaba hacia el caminando lentamente.

Bolt decide atacarlo de frente dandole un cabezazo en la cara, consigue doblarse de un lado, pero Kromm haciendose el muy macho recibe el chingazo y lo resiste y se burla del perro.

Kromm.- Tus golpes no me hacen ningun daño!  
Bolt.- No puede ser!.- replico.  
Kromm.- Te voy a ense ar como golpea un hombre de verdad!

Y a continuacion le arrima un bergazo con su cabeza levantando a Bolt del suelo y haciendolo caer de nuevo. Al caer Bolt escupio mas sangre. El lobo se le acerca a Bolt quien estaba tirado en el suelo y lo agarra del collar y lo levanta y lanza como muñeca de trapo.

Bolt.- Augh!  
Rhino.- Dios santo, no puedo ver esto!  
Kainan.- No lo mates Kromm, recuerda que Kudai lo quiere vivo!  
Kromm.- Descuida! Solo me divertire con el un rato.

Bolt se vuelve a poner de pie a muy duras penas.

Kromm.- Hasta cuanto puedes resistir insecto!.- Y se lanza a la carga y le mete varios golpazos a Bolt.  
Bolt.- Augh!.- y sus gritos resonaban en todo el valle.

Rhino se tapaba los ojos y los oidos para no ver ni oir la brutalidad del combate. Era realmente espantosa la paliza que le estaban dando a Bolt. Finalmente Kromm avienta a Bolt hacia donde esta Kainan y Rhino. Bolt cae cerca de Rhino, al tocar suelo Bolt escupe mas sangre, la cual mancha la bola del hamster.

Rhino.- Bolt no!  
Kromm se acerca.  
Kromm.- No eres mas que una pinche basura Bolt! Das pena!.- se acerco a Bolt y le piso la espalda con una de sus patas.  
Bolt.- Augh!.- grita de dolor y escupe mas sangre, la cual se impregna en la bola de Rhino.  
Kainan.- Ya basta Kromm, ya fue suficiente!  
Kromm.- Esta bien Kainan, de todos modos esto ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme. Oye que es ese ruido!  
Kainan.- Cual?!

Un espantoso ruido agudisimo comenzaba a hacerse mas y mas fuerte, provenia de la esfera de Rhino.  
Kromm.- Que es eso?  
Bolt.- Rhino?!

Y de la maltrecha y llena de sangre esfera emerge Rhino quien la rompe y se avienta al cuerpo de Bolt, quien miraba atonito con la cabeza en el suelo, ya que Kromm aun tenia su pata en la espalda de este.

Kromm.- Pero que co...Augh!

Y el hamster se le avienta al lobo en la cara y le hace un rasgu o horrible en la sien izquierda.

Rhino.- Nadie lastima a mi amigo y queda impune para contarlo.- grito encolerizado.

Kromm retira su pata de Bolt y se hace para atras, moviendo su cabeza de lado para asi quitarse al iracundo roedor.

Bolt.- Rhino nO!

pEro antes de poder ponerse en pie, Kainan sujeta a Bolt del cuello con sus fauces.

Kainan.- Si te mueves, te cortare la yugular desgraciado!  
Rhino.- Ah! Toma esto y esto y esto malnacido!

Pero Kromm mueve su cabeza y finalmente tira al suelo al hamster violentamente, dandole un golpe mortal.

Kromm.- Maldito!  
Bolt.- No! Dejenlo en paz! El ya no podra defenderse! Es a mi al que quieren, dejenlo ya!.- suplico.  
Rhino.- Bolt ayudame!.- y arrastrandose en el suelo trataba de llegar hacia el, pero Kromm le aplasta su diminuto cuerpo con una de sus pesadas patas.  
Bolt.- Noooo!  
Rhino.- B-B-BOLT!.- Y despues de decir esto, expiro.  
Kainan.- Pobre idiota!  
Bolt.- Rhino...Rhino...Rhino!.-grito.

Y lo que sucedio a continuacion fue macabro. Kromm cogio el cuerpo del hamster, lo levanto y arrojo al aire, lo cacho con su boca y lo trago de un solo bocado. Con cara de asombro terrible Bolt se quedo.

Kromm.- Mhhh! Ese bicho estuvo delicioso!

"Dios santo, diganme que esto no esta sucediendo, diganme que no es real".- penso Bolt mientras seguia sometido por las fauces de Kainan.


End file.
